This Girl
by MrBloodline
Summary: Finn x Marley. Depuis son retour à McKinley, une autre fille a complètement remplacé Rachel dans le coeur de Finn : Marley Rose. Finn pourra-t-il résister à ses démons ?


_C'est curieux, mais depuis la saison 4, Finn remonte énormément dans mon estime. Et j'adore Marley ! Alors je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de tester un petit truc sur ces deux-là ! _

_Vous aurez dans doute remarqués que je ne suis plus « Titoou » désormais ! Et oui, j'ai encore changé ! Jamais content celui-là ! XD_

_**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas la série !_

**_._**

Rien n'avait énormément changé à McKinley depuis le retour de Finn. L'ancienne star des titans et soliste des New Directions dirigeait désormais la chorale en l'absence de William. Et il se débrouillait plutôt bien malgré des débuts maladroits.

Il ne pensait même plus à Rachel. Si elle voulait fricoter avec Brody … grand bien bien lui fasse. Finn s'en fichait, désormais.

Le problème, c'est qu'une autre avait prit la place de Rachel Berry dans son cœur.

Marley Rose était en première année. Elle avait rejoint le Club Club peu de temps après la rentrée, et se taillait déjà une solide réputation en son sein. C'est qu'elle avait une très jolie voix. Et un très bon jeu de scène, aussi. Certain disaient même qu'elle était la nouvelle Rachel.

Était-ce pour cela qu'elle faisait craquer Finn ? Sans aucun doute. Mais Marley était tout de même très différente de Rachel sur certains points : elle n'était pas aussi égoïste, ni obsédée par les solos, ni Broadway. Son rêve était d'être une espèce de Pop star, d'après ce qu'avait compris Finn. Elle était également très proche de sa mère, qu'elle aimait et respectait plus que tout. C'est pour cela que Finn avait prit l'habitude de garder un œil sur ces deux footballeurs qui avaient plus d'une fois humiliés Mrs Rose en public.

Cependant, Finn savait également que Marley était proche de Jake Puckerman. Le petit frère de Puck. Son demi-frère, pour être exact. Mais récemment, les choses n'allaient pas très bien entre ses deux-là. Et Finne en était plus que ravi. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce Jake. Ou plutôt, il en était jaloux. Finn savait qu'être jaloux d'un garçon plus jeune était sans doute ridicule, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

C'est pourquoi, ce matin-là, il décida de passer un coup de fil à une des très rares personnes qui pouvait le comprendre et l'aider à gérer cette situation.

- Allô ?

Un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'ancien quater back. Entendre la voix de son ancien professeur lui manquait parfois.

- Salut M'sieur Schuester.

- Finn ! S'exclama William à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec la chorale ?

- Non, pas avec la chorale, répondit Finn, un peu gêné. Enfin, pas vraiment … je sais pas trop, en fait …

- Explique-moi plus en détails.

Finn poussa un long soupir. Par quoi devait-il commencer ?

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu le béguin pour une de vos élèves ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

William resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

- Non. Mais le contraire est déjà arrivé. Plusieurs de mes élèves sont déjà tombées amoureuses de moi. Mais ça n'a jamais été réciproque. De toute façon, j'étais marié. Et je ne voulais pas finir en prison. Il faut faire très attention avec ce genre d'histoire, Finn.

Ça, Finn le savait déjà. Maintenant qu'il était majeur, une relation avec Marley n'était pas envisageable. Son ventre se tordit douloureusement à cette pensée. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il regrettait de ne plus être un lycéen. Devenir un adulte n'avait pas que des avantages.

- Écoute-moi bien, reprit William. Promets-moi de ne pas faire une bêtise. Tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement, crois-moi.

- D'accord, marmonna Finn. Je resterait célibataire et malheureux, promis.

William éclata de rire.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr que ça finira pas s'arranger entre toi et Rachel.

- Mouais, grogna Finn. J'ai pas envie de parler d'elle pour l'instant. Merci quand même M'sieur.

- De rien. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel moment de la journée si tu sens que tu vas craquer, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci M'sieur Schuester.

Sur ces mots, Finn raccrocha, plus déçu que jamais. Tout ce Will avait dit, il le savait déjà. Autant dire que ce coup de fil n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité. Mais au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de son ancien professeur.

Même si cela risquait de ne pas être suffisant.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Marley détestait par dessus-tout, c'était qu'on lui donne de faux espoirs. Et c'était précisément ce qui venait d'arriver. Jake lui avait fait croire qu'il était intéressé par elle, avant de finalement se mettre en couple avec Kitty. Marley n'avait rien contre la cheerleadeur, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que Jake pouvait lui trouver.

La jeune chanteuse était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne faisait guère attention à ce qu'elle faisait, si bien qu'elle finit par percuter de plein fouet le coach Sylvester. Autrement dit : elle venait se signer son arrêt de mort.

La coach lui jeta un regard assassin, et s'apprêta à lui lancer une de sezs célèbres répliques cinglantes quand la voix de Finn se fit entendre :

- _Coach _!

Sue se retourna et porta son attention sur l'ancien quater back.

- Laissez-tomber, ordonna celui-ci. C'était pas sa faute.

Marley s'apprêta à voir Finn subir les foudres de la coach tyrannique, mais il n'en fut rien. Celle-ci obéit bien docilement et tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait un mauvais plan en tête, et comptait l'appliquer dans les plus bref délais.

- Merci, dit la brune d'une petite voix timide. Mais c'était ma faute. Je faisais pas attention et …

- C'est pas grave, coupa Finn. C'était une bonne occasion de lui faire fermer sa grande gueule. Tu pensais à Jake, hein ?

« _Mais ta gueule !_ », le réprimanda sévèrement son cerveau. « _Rappelles-toi, pas de bêtises si tu tiens à ton poste !_ »

- Désolé, se reprit immédiatement Finn. C'était un peu trop personnel comme question …

- C'est rien, assura Marley en rougissant. En plus, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, désolée …

- C'est pas grave, dit Finn. C'est pas mes affaires, de toute façon. On se voit au Glee club ?

Marley hocha la tête en souriant, et Finn s'éloigna, avec le sentiment d'être un parfait idiot.

* * *

_Alors ? Je continue ? :)_


End file.
